Lets make another one
by FerociousWink
Summary: *Vegeta's back from the grave. Have you ever wondered how Bulma/Veggie made a second child? Right here! *Rated M just in case : slightly lemony.


*So Have you ever wondered what happened when Vegeta died and came back?

What was Bulma going through? How did they make their second child?

yeah me too. :)

R/R

**Lets make another.**

Bulma sat in the den, relaxing finally after 70 hours of work flipping through pages of science notes and bridal magazines that she had kept her eye on.

Vegeta was indeed back and showering. She had kept him at an arms length, it was harder making eye contact with someone who had died. The sweltering pain still encompassed her when she thought about how she had lost..  
covering her mouth the tears began to welt and she doubled over in pain.

shaking as she sobbed. The water to the shower cut short and she wiped away her cheeks, clearing her throat and brushed the tears from her eyes.

too soon, too soon.

He was alive but she kept her guard up.

sobbing in the evenings when he was asleep and clutching her knees to her chest.

"Woman.."

taking a deep breathe Bulma stood from her seat and turned to him, her red cheeks giving away the bit of pain that still swirled inside of her._  
I don't think I could ever go through something like that again._

"Why do you think a powerful saiyan such as I,cant hear you when you're blubbering like an infant?"

"you..you died..." she broke, a single tear betraying her as she spoke.  
her voice wavering as she shook her head and held herself as she tilted her head forward.

"you died..and I lost you.I could tell your aura was gone from this earth and I didn't think i could live with that pain.." her throat felt as if it were going to go completely concave.

His grumble and stepped forward.

his forehead pressed against hers, his chest to her forearm as he gently grabbed her elbows and wrapped them about him.  
in the softest tone he had ever managed to utter, Vegeta spoke.

"Silly _Onna_, I did it for you."

Bulma collapsed into his arms,her whimpers no longer quiet. She began to cry hysterically into him pressing her cheek against his chest, a motion she never thought she'd be able to do again;pulling back, eyes red and lips puckered she slapped him, hitting his chest, tears falling like stars. Screaming for all she was worth.

"Dont you ever pull something so stupid on me like that again! Do you have any idea what you put trunks and I through? How did you think I could bear to lose you?" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and clung to him as he slid his hand beneath her knees picking her up with ease.

obediently he cradled her, her sniffled sufficing slightly as she shuddered. She clung to his neck, breathing in his scent as he made his way towards their bed.

Something inside her switched, her gaze lingered on his skin, a darker peach. Almost brown, taught skin with muscles thicker than her own thighs. Her mouth watered though her heart swelled. Two rivaling emotions; need and pain. Excitement and anger.

"Vegeta.."

Vegeta buried his nose into her hair tickling her ear with his breath.

"Bulma.."

She closed her eyes as he gently lay her onto the bed peeling her slippers away along kneeling between her knees and crawling at an achingly slow pace towards a protective cloud over her he kissed her forehead gently, her nose, her neck her lips. lingering there as she wrapped herself around him once her back she ran her fingers up the nape of his neck and through his hair.

"I missed you the minute you were gone..I hated you for offing yourself for us. I hated you because of how much I loved you..and that day. That day i couldn't say goodbye."

closing his eyes Vegeta tried not to reminisce.

"I am bonded to you." Bulma choked up. "Whether I want to admit it or not, and You're stuck with me..whether you like that..or not."

a small smile wickedly began to replace Vegeta's concern and he grumbled softly against her kissing her, kissing the pain off her skin and pressing into her lips remembering its softness. Remembering the pride of her bearing his first child.

where words failed Vegeta's actions picked up;that was something Bulma had always admired, as her body had awoken for the first time in 6 months. Where anger had once lay it was penetrated with a sense of calm and longing.

She could no longer deny her mate by bond and began to respond her calf brushing against his thigh her shoulders relaxing as his mouth found her neck.

Vegeta nuzzled their, her sweet perfume attacking his senses as he muttered in Saiyan, shuddering against her she unraveled in front of him like a hand wandered down, to her belly pressing against it and wondering if they could once again bring life into this his woman could carry another child and he grinned at her, as her eyes fluttered open and she stared at him headily.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"woman.." he growled. "I want another.."

Her eyes widened, though her mouth watered.

"Another child? Vegeta, are you sure?"

he grinned wickedly leaning towards her and biting softly on her lower red lip.

Bulma's lips quivered, this time for different reasons as she closed her eyes feeling as though she were going to cry again.

"Please say it.."

"Lets make a baby." he moaned into her ear, knowing what she had wanted cupping the back of her head.

Bulma shifted her hips as Vegeta positioned himself, he leaned in close staring into her eyes. Bulma lost herself, in his obsidian gaze whimpering as the sheer ferocity was softened, his grunts now long drawn out groans.

Their coupling as beautiful as she had imagined. She reached for him and he took her hand, linking their fingers.

With every arch of her back Vegeta's pace quickened. Gasping as though she was going to burst Bulma bit into his shoulder as she bucked into oblivion. Bubbles of pleasure popping all at once in a sea of helpless abandon, he was soon to follow.

His hips memorizing hers, grappling to go deeper, to breathe in her scent longer.

Damnit she was **_his_** woman and all of his.

no whore on any other planet could satiate this type of need.

no other kind of female could be his and yet hold her own.

Vegeta threw his head back envisioning their life together, their family. His little family. His eyes swelled with pride and he shuddered into her bucking voraciously at a beautifully paralyzing thought of creating another life with a woman whose stubbornness and strength matched his own.

Vegeta felt a crackle of his energy surging, his power merely shielded by protectiveness. His fingers dug into the mattress though the sheets he clung to began to burn slightly. His mouth hungrily found hers, bucking into her, needing her, her arms holding him helplessly as he fell into her. Completely, Vegeta roared suddenly, shuddering as he spilled into her. His life force pulsating as his skin glowed with a newly found static energy where Bulma happily awaited him. Her hair slightly fried, she let him fold into her, her legs wrapping themselves about his waist as they laid there. Crackles of lightening slightly fizzing away as Vegeta's heart rate began to slow.

He muttered something in Saiyan once more and burrowed himself into her chest.

"I love you to Vegeta.." Bulma whispered.

both sank into a beautifully reunited nap.


End file.
